Gerimis Senja
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Jangan ucapkan cinta jika kau tidak mau menuntut apa-apa.


_**.  
**_

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 ** _"Jangan ucapkan cinta jika kau tidak mau menuntut apa-apa"_**

 ** _AKAGI_**

.

* * *

Wajahnya merah.

Tak seperti dirinya dalam kebiasaan hari. Namun meski begitu, ketenangannya masih terlihat jelas seperti mampu meninabobokan waktu.

Ada jejak dalam desah napasnya.

Kenangan yang sempurna membalut rupahnya. Meski menit terus memupuk meraih masa depan, namun ia tetap diam dalam keindahan.

Layak jika dinilai bahwa puisi apapun tak mampu memaknai lekukan jiwanya.

Ia tetap yang terbaik pada masanya.

"Aku selalu di sini, Akagi- _san._ "

Akagi sadar ia tidak boleh serakah. Cinta yang Kaga beri padanya bukan cinta murahan seperti yang orang lain caci untuknya. Tapi, boleh diakuinya jika kini milik Shoukaku pun tampak sama, setetespun tiada cela di sana.

Ia mengenal Shoukaku jauh lebih lama dari ia mengenal Kaga yang kini menjadi sandaran hidupnya. Namun, mengapa baru saat ini semuanya terbuka. Bahkan semuanya terasa lebih kejam dari segala kebenaran yang ia dengarkan.

"Aku menunggumu sejak lama."

* * *

Lebih dari delapan tahun mereka saling mengenal.

Mungkin ini memang sebuah permainan kehidupan yang orang sebut takdir. Kebenarannya hanya satu; tidak ada yang kebetulan dalam kehidupan. Pasti semua sudah diikat dengan benang merah. Mengikat napas dan langkah yang memaksa orang-orang terpilih bertemu dan itu mereka sebut jodoh.

Akagi pun sama.

Perkenalannya dengan Shoukaku bukanlah sekejap mata. Awal kisahnya bukan seperti kalimat pembuka di dalam sebuah dongeng kerajaan. Mereka bertemu, berteman dan bersama tapi bukan untuk selamanya.

Akagi menahan tetesan air yang menggenangi ujung matanya. Jika ia tahu, Shoukaku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama untuknya sejak dulu, ia tidak akan menerima Kaga meski Kaga pun sama baiknya. Tetapi, dalam hal ini siapa yang mau dikatakan malang selain diri sendiri?

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang kukatakan. Tetaplah dengan Kaga karena kau miliknya."

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak boleh seperti itu, Shoukaku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan perkataanmu. Uangkapan perasaan yang kau selipkan diketenangan hidup Akagi itu merupakan sebuah tindakan yang tida bertanggung jawab. Jika kau tidak ingin menuntut balas, buat apa kau ungkapkan ketika kau tahu bahwa Akagi dan Kaga kini sudah bersama._

"Aku mencintaimu dan membiarkanmu bahagia saja sudah cukup. Aku disisimu dan tetap kautemani saja sudah menyembuhkan hatiku. Jadi jangan pikirkan apapun tentang perkataanku barusan."

.

.

.

Kaga meraih lekukan pinggul Akagi. Damai dalam sentuhan di setiap permukaan tubuh gadisnya membuat Kaga tersenyum penuh debaran. Ia mencintai wanita ini dengan sungguh. Ia merelakan apapun demi sebuah pengakuan nyata sang wanita bahwa ia miliknya.

Tapi, dalam detik ini, hangat sentuhan Kaga tak begitu Akagi rasa. Semua ungkapan perasaan Shoukaku yang gadis itu gemakan siang tadi membuat pikirannya terjajah. Gerimis senja yang biasa ia rasa biasa saja, kini menjadi penuh dengan rasa meski tetesan itu hanya sekedar percikan.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Akagi-_ san. _"_

Suara itu kembali terngiang.

Akagi menggigit bibirnya piluh. Erat ditariknya Kaga dalam dekapan dadanya. Sungguh, biar Kaga yang meruntuhkan ingatan akan Shoukaku dari pikirannya saat ini. Meski Akagi tahu itu tidak akan mungkin.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" Kaga yang tidak tahu apa-apa, meraih pipi Akagi lembut dan mengecupnya.

Wajah Akagi memerah.

Tapi itu hanya samaran untuk menutupi perasaannya pada Shoukaku yang masih tak bisa ia pastikan. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menyangka jika delapan tahun bersama membuat Shoukaku menahan perasaan untuknya.

Dari Akagi remaja yang tidak berapa-apa, sampai menjadi Akagi yang diinginkan seperti saat ini.

Shoukaku bisa dikatakan menjadi saksi perjalaan Akagi sampai sekarang. Dan ia tak menyangka, dalam keheningan dan diam, Shoukaku mencintainya. Lantas membiarkan dirinya dimiliki oleh orang lain, sedang ia terus bertahan di sisinya.

"Kaga- _san._ " Akagi mendesah bukan karena kecupan basah itu menghangati pipinya. Tapi, kejanggalan perasaan itu membuatnya lepas kendali. Ia ingin bayangin Shoukaku menyingkir dari pikirannya. Ia ingin, Kaga membantu untuk menghapus hasratnya. Diraihnya jemari Kaga yang mengukung kedua rahang beserta pipinya. Ditatapnya Kaga dengan perasaan kewanitaannya yang haus akan sentuhan. Shoukaku benar-benar telah menelanjangi perasaan kewanitannya.

Berani sekali ia berucap cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Orang yang harusnya ia lindungi dari kekacauan seperti ini.

"Kaga- _san…_ "

"Aku disini, Akagi- _san_. Mendekapmu."

Akagi terluka.

Dan ia tidak tahu apa Kaga bisa menyembuhkan lukanya.

Apa sentuhan Kaga kali ini bisa menenggelamkannya?

Apa kecupan dan cumbuhan Kaga malam ini bisa menepis rasa senja dari sisa gerimis yang membasahinya?

.

.

.


End file.
